


I love you dangerously

by imissusweetheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, But just a little, I love them all, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, ben is the middle one, some comic contents mentioned
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissusweetheart/pseuds/imissusweetheart
Summary: just a pwp what do you expect more then,they r so amazing in the show they have to be together u get me?中文，Chinese





	I love you dangerously

Diego刀的锋刃在他腰际游走。尖锐的冷，只多一分力气就足够划破皮肤。  
“你会伤到我的，混蛋。”  
Klaus手腕搁上床栏杆，苍白指节一抖，弹掉烟灰，深吸口气，吐出烟雾的同时嗓子挤出软绵呻吟。  
埋在他身体里的男人没说话，撞击的动作又狠又烈，捏着弟弟硌手的胯骨用自己的老二把他的腰和嘴皮子一起，一点点磨软。接着他俯身亲吻Klaus的腰窝。  
Diego将刀塞到Klaus手里，换出原本待在那里的烟。  
“我不会。”  
“该死你为什么不能自己点一支。”Klaus声线有些抖，Diego塞在他屁股里的那根东西可不像它的主人说话这么冷静，相反，凶得要命，Klaus已经被他亲爱的二哥操射过一次，在逃走的时候被对方拽住纤细脚腕拖回来又翻身后入。  
“你可以自己再点一支。”  
Diego完全游刃有余，至少表现出来的是这样。他在Klaus真的伸手去够火机和香烟时眼疾手快扼住他的脖子，下身性器撤出一半后粘着肠液和香草味润滑剂再次钉入，毫不留情地碾压在Klaus的前列腺，却在弟弟动情叫出声时压着他后颈把他的脸按进枕头里。  
“唔……”Klaus轻微挣扎，耸动的肩膀过于单薄，意图强硬撑起来的腰又少了那么些强硬的资本，最后只能无助地喊他哥哥的名字。  
“Diego……Diego……”  
这可怜兮兮的腔调让Diego想起前女友养的那只猫，那只长得可爱性子却野的安哥拉，因为渴望流浪而在第三次逃出家门后被撞死在两条街开外的马路正中央。那只猫幼时吃奶的时候就是这样叫。闭着眼睛，软着嗓子，无意识发出孱弱的，勾引人施虐欲的叫声。  
Diego在Klaus的求饶声里卸了力气，手从Klaus后颈突出的第七棘突顺脊椎往下，像真的在顺Klaus的毛，如果他是只猫的话。嗑药的人大多身材瘦弱，弱不禁风。Diego不确定Klaus的瘦是不是也是因为这个原因，印象里小时候四号的身体状况并没有病态到这么过分的地步。  
Diego趴在弟弟身上，凑到Klaus耳边想吻他的唇。Klaus顺从地侧过脸，献上自己温暖潮湿的唇齿，被哥哥与硬气外表严重不符的温柔搅得湿成一团，后穴肠道绞紧，将那根剖开他很深的性器紧致地包裹。  
Diego追着Klaus的舌头不松口，一手搂紧弟弟打颤的腰，心里涌上一个念头令他惊恐无比。在他曾经抚摸那只吃奶的猫时产生过的念头。  
好可爱。好喜欢。好想杀掉。  
他几乎是被自己吓到了。  
于是他不再温柔。  
Diego猛然抽出自己，带出的黏腻体液溅在Klaus腿根。Klaus被翻回正面朝上，惊呼还来不及脱口，Diego已经压着他两条腿深深捅入。Klaus听到自己的哽咽。他的手不由自主摸上Diego掐住他小腿的手。  
“该死……能不能，慢一点……啊……”显然二号没有听进去。  
Klaus不得不艰难地在情欲浪潮中随波逐流，雾蒙蒙的眼睛盯着虚无某处，渴望抓住什么不让自己下沉，或者什么东西抓住他把他从莫测的深海捞起。他的呻吟黏腻悠长，像慕斯蛋糕上撒了糖霜的巧克力，让人想一口吞掉，又忍不住在舌尖回味其融化的滋味。  
Diego意乱情迷地胡乱亲吻弟弟的胸口和锁骨，即将被巧克力的香甜溺死时，尝到了苦。  
是Klaus，是Klaus喊了一个名字。  
“Ben。”  
Diego突然感到全身的汗缓慢蒸发吸热，抬起头发现Klaus偏头凝视着一片空白，被情欲磨红的眼角流下透明液体，被自己吻红的唇轻轻开合。  
“Ben。”  
他又喊了一次，这一次Diego注意到他搁在床外的右手弯曲了手指，看上去就像他在和什么隐形的东西握手。  
Diego此时才意识到那个一直被他忽略的问题。  
“Klaus，Ben在这——”里吗？  
他不需要完整这句话。床边的空气扭曲了，凭空出现某种奇异的淡蓝光晕，模糊勾勒出一个跪着的人影。从Klaus握住什么的手掌，荧光扩散，轮廓开始摆脱虚幻变得真实。Diego没有再动。这几乎是某种神圣的仪式，让人肃然起敬又毛骨悚然。而仪式结束时，他看见Klaus和Ben在分享一个亲吻。  
Diego小腹一股邪火又卷土复燃了。他动起来，幅度不大，阴茎将出不出，顶端赖在甬道紧挨前列腺的位置碾压。如愿折磨出四号愉悦的呻吟，即使半数都被吞入Ben的口中。这个吻未免太过情意绵绵，时间长得让Diego觉得自己受到了欺凌，于是他不再观望，他一向讨厌无用的等待。Diego拉住Ben没被Klaus牵住右手，把人猛的拉起来，拉到自己这边，在对方猝不及防时伸头凑过去，胡搅蛮缠地咬Ben的唇舌。  
场面顿时就不可控起来。  
Klaus被推搡着被迫摆出其他姿势。Diego退出去，Ben进来，但从阴茎插进来的触感，他很难察觉出太大区别，他只能在缩紧肠道时模糊分辨Diego的长一点，Ben的粗一点，当然，这只限于Ben的触手没跑出来之前。  
起初Ben很惊惶，他沉稳的面具随触手的显露真容而被剥离，他还是如少年时一样，对自己身体里那个怪物有着本能的排斥。看来在死亡的这段时间里，他依然没有同那个异界克苏鲁达成和解。触手渐次不受控地从他胸腹的皮肤下钻出，吸盘在空气中收缩，攀附上Klaus的手臂或Diego的大腿。  
Ben的身体有了一瞬虚晃的影子，仿佛很快就会消失不见。Diego立刻从背后环抱住他，下巴搁在他肩膀，一手圈住他的腰，一手安抚性地摸六号的头发，轻声说，“嘿，没事的，没什么好怕的。”  
“你一直都是我们中最厉害的那个，记得吗。而且父亲喜欢你。我打赌，如果父亲真的喜欢过我们的话，那个人铁定是你。他甚至给你立了个雕像。”  
“这个我作证，他还把你的雕像立在他最喜欢的橡树底下。哦，Luther说那棵树是老头子最喜欢的。”Klaus又一次把不知好歹伸到自己嘴边的那根触手推开，“你看，触手先生喜欢我。”下一秒，Klaus终于允许触手侵占自己的嘴。  
“……我只是想要讨好父亲，我想和Luther一样得到父亲称赞，所以总是尽力去做他安排的那些事情，但Luther才——”  
“Luther什么都不懂，天呐，我又想起了那时候你们两个为讨父亲欢心而做的事情，简直比我和Luther的竞争还要惨烈。”  
Klaus舔弄着滑腻腻的触手，发出细碎呜咽，Ben好像能同步触手的知觉，呼吸愈发粗重，他转头对着Diego，“因为我最好掌控。”所以父亲才会表现得好像很喜欢我。  
“因为你是家里最善良的一个，你懂吗，Ben，你该看看Vanya在书里是怎么夸你，嗯，一部分。你算好的了，你知道她把Luther骂得多惨吗，我敢说傻大个肯定气得好几天没吃下饭。”  
Diego的手来回摸着Ben肚子上触手钻出来的部位，“而且你很厉害。你救过我。”  
二号进入他，在他发觉这个锁住他的拥抱是圈套要逃的时候。  
Diego的手紧紧箍住Ben的腰。Ben的甬道不如Klaus的柔软顺滑，紧窄而艰涩，他怀疑Ben是否还是处子，毕竟他死的时候还没过十八岁生日。  
Ben死的时候甚至还是个孩子。妈的。Diego突然意识到这点。他毫无准备就壮烈牺牲，他根本没有机会离开家去看看这个世界，像他们其他人做的那样，而Luther连月球都去过了。  
Klaus把那根得寸进尺的触手从嘴里拔出来，揉揉酸痛的下巴，悠然点了支烟，摆晃着腰蹭过来，同时搂住两个人，边吐出烟圈边开口。  
“还有我的一份功劳，Diego，你现在能操到我亲爱的弟弟，得感谢我，不然你就日空气吧。”  
“Klaus。”Ben朝他伸手，Klaus握住了。  
“好的好的，我抓住你了，我抓住你了。”Klaus吻他的手指，笑着凑上去，“你可休想甩开我，我也别想甩掉你。”  
触手缠上Klaus的腰，托着他的屁股把他架起来，Klaus知趣地双腿圈住Ben的腰，配合着主动坐上Ben挺立的性器。  
三个人几乎是同时发出舒爽的叹息。  
“我猜这下是你的意思，哈？”Klaus低喘着看Ben浮上红晕的脸，他指的是触手把他托起来。  
“我已经很久……我是说……”  
“我知道，”Diego轻咬Ben的侧颈，那里没有温度，皮肤下的血管没有跳动，这个人十几年前就不再活着了，但他还是乐此不疲地在Ben皮肤上留下一个又一个吻，“我们可以让你暖起来。”  
“而我——”  
Klaus搂着Ben脖颈伸长脖子吻了吻他的眼睛。  
“可以让你存在。我会让你一直存在，能摸得着那种，我保证。”  
人真是奇怪。相互轻蔑，又相互奉承，彼此伤害，又彼此依赖。希望能做白日里万人敬仰的英雄，却在夜晚到来时放低身段乞求一个有温度的吻。  
他们发誓爱彼此，不管时间过去多久。又谁也没有说出口。


End file.
